


Jam Bomb 2K19

by justinsbuzz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fourth Wall, Gen, Outer Space, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: Jam Bomb 2, a tumbler event that i took part in, was basically about a week long challenge and celebration about Connverse, and just a bunch of stuff revolving around two cute dorks who love eachother. 7 stories, enjoy:2/18 : Rainy Day-Dream-scape: Steven and Connie decides to go on an adventure that only they could go on. (didn't make it to the original jam-bomb event. Call it a Ao3 exclusive.)2/19: Sir Steven of Pink nearly sleeps in before the grand diamond ball. he also get the courage to ask his loyal knight to be his personal guest.2/20: Peridots Persistant Pestering: Peridots quest for the secret of fusion seems never ending. this is proof of that.2/21: Weak Risotto (rewrite): Connie helps Steven through an internal conflict of culinary proportions.2/22: Any Regrets? (repost because it fits): Steven and Connie get gas before going home.2/23: Roses Tree: In the waning months of the second gem war: Steven and Connie look to a future after the fighting stops.2/24: Through the 4th wall with a plate of strawberry jam and biscuits: The Jam-Buds find out about the Jam-Bomb event, and questions everything.wait till after the credits. ; )





	Jam Bomb 2K19

Jam-Bomb 2

Rain/Ruin Exploration; Rainy-day-dream-scape

 

The rain tapped audibly at the front windows of the house. It was the first heavy rainfall that year, so there weren’t a lot of places to go to in beach city. The Strawberry fields were frozen over and full of thickets. Roses fountain had slowly been losing its charm. Just most of the places they’ve been to have been done over and over again. They wanted to explore someplace new. And now, it seems as though the boredom got the best of them. Steven and Connie were asleep on the long couch in Steven’s living room, still holding hands. Above them though, were Peridot, Lapis, Amethyst, and Pearl, staring down at the sleeping teens.

“What are they doing?” Peridot asked the group of onlooking gems.

“Sleeping, duh.” Amethyst replied, while Lapis snorted.

“Yeah, but why are they holding hands like that? Is this a normal thing that humans do? let alone friends?” Peridot asked inquisitively. Pearl was still looking down with some concern. She’s always watched over Steven while he’s sleeping. It’s what she does. Even after Pearl saw Steven for who he is and not just another version of rose. But seeing Steven and Connie sleeping like that, she feels like she should intervene. But before she got up, Garnet, who was apparently there the entire time, put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“Let them be.” Garnet said calmly.

“But…them sleeping like that. I mean…” Pearl was trying to explain. “That’s just not appropriate.”

“Look.” Garnet said, pointing towards the table, which had a few books laid out before them, all of them being about dream interpretation, out of body experiences, lucid dreaming, and a few fantasy books. “They’re just on an adventure. Let them be.”

A worried Pearl looked up at Garnet, who was gently smiling back. Pearl gave a defeated sigh. Amethyst put a hand to Pearls harm, reassuring her that everything is ok.

“Well, if you say so. We still have to go to the great north to check up on the communication stone, and to make sure the galaxy warp is still out of commission.” Pearl said getting up. “And you both coming with us, Peridot and Lapis.”

“Aw, why us?” Peridot asked with a frown.

“Yeah, couldn’t you get these lovebirds to do it? We’re backlogged on Camp Pining Hearts marathon.” Lapis said, backing up Peridot.

“You two are still doing your weekly marathon of that pile of wet garbage?” Amethyst asked with a disgusted look on her face.

“Nope, not this time. We all need to learn to worked together now, since you’re both crystal gems now. It’s important to get use to how to fight alongside each other.” Pearl said with a sense of fiery determination. “After Homeworld, I think together we could be stronger than when we were before.”

“But what would we be defending against? All the corrupted gems are gone. The earth is now safer and more boring than ever.” Lapis asked, making a few valid points. “besides, someone’s got to watch these two goofballs.”

“No. Leave them be.” Garnet said sternly. “They’ll be alright without us. Plus, I’m sensing where we’re going, we’ll be needing you two as well as Bismuth. These two deserve their rest. Let them be.”

The Crystal gems walked away from the ledge overlooking the living room couch and made their way to the warp pad. But just before they left, Pearl looked back at the sleeping teens, worried that Steven might be growing up too fast. She sighed and walked onto the pad, where she, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis were waiting to go to Bismuths forge. On the couch, even though Steven and Connie were asleep and stationary, they were in fact flying over a pink ocean, dressed up as Lisa and Archimicarus, and riding on top of Dog Copter who would meow periodically. Steven had his hands around Connies waist as they flew at high speeds.

“I can’t believe we never thought of this sooner!” Steven yelled over the howling wind flying passed them. “This is way better than Funland!”

“I know, right?” Connie yelled back. “Hold on, we’re in for some chop. Plus, I think I see an island up ahead of us. There seems to be an old tower there!”

Steven held onto Connie tightly as they flew towards the island. The wind began to blow stronger the closer they got to the island. When they landed, it began to rain harder than it did in the real world. They stood before a large stone tower, almost in ruins, but still standing. The door at the base of it was broken open, showing a dark interior. Steven began to feel nervous for no obvious reason at all. Connie, on the other hand, showed great interest. Her one eye had grown large, with her pupils in the shape of a diamond.

“ooooh, wow. Mysterious ruins. I didn’t think this up, did you?” Connie asked Steven, how was beginning to look scared. “Steven? Are you alright?”

“No.” Steven whispered. He finally realized what this place was.

“No? Steven? What’s going on?” Connie asked, looking concerned. “What is this place?”

“It’s a mistake.” Steven said. “A tower of mistakes.”

Connie looked worried, but before she could say anything, she saw bright butterflies spinning around in the sky above them. It finally clicked with Connie where they were. It was a place filled with memories of all the things Steven had done wrong. Things he never got over. Steven began to flicker a little bit, but  
Connie comes to the rescue as the butterflies began to spin like a cyclone.

“Steven!” Connie yelled over the wind, putting her forehead to Steven’s “Listen to me. It’s ok. Breathe. Its ok. I know it feels bad. I know. Breathe. It’s ok. Flexibility. Love. Trust.”

Steven became more stable and the butterflies began to disperse. They chanted those three words together until the clouds parted and the butterflies had flown away. They opened their eyes to see a small grassy island around them. And the door to the tower had been replaced by stones. Connie looked at Steven, who seems to be doing better.

“Maybe…we should go someplace a little more…abstract.” Connie said, holding Steven’s hands.

“Yeah. We should. I don’t think we’re ready for this place.” Steven said, looking around.

“I remember you telling me about a place made out of cheese pizza?” Connie asked with a smile. “How about there?”

“Yeah.” Steven replied. “but are you sure that would be a good idea?”

Connie looked concerned.

“Isn’t is? Kind of beats this place a little. Why wouldn’t it?” Connie replied.

“Well, I thought about going there, but I thought the idea was a bit…. cheesy.” Steven said with a grin. Connie set it up, and Steven knocked it dead. They laughed loudly, before looking around to see, much like Lion, Dog Copter disappeared.

“Eh…how do we get there?” Connie asked. Steven already had a solution, by turning around.

“Hop on. Archimicarus will take you there.” Steven said confidently. Without a second thought. Connie climbed on Stevens back as they flew away from the island, and off to a cheesy adventure.

(this one didn’t make the cut…. because I just thought it up on the fly. Right now. 3/3/19. Well past the Jam-bomb end date. Better late than never I guess.)

\--------

Fantasy AU: A Whimsical Dream

 

“My prince? Wake up, Steven.” A gentile whisper went into his ear. a boy, wearing basic royal pink clothing slept under an old oak tree, was being awaken by his knight, a girl in a light suit of armor. “My Prince, it’s time to wake up. I’ve been searching all over the castle for you.”

“What Time is it?” The young boy asked the knight, who’s deep brown eyes looked on in worry.

“Tis well within the afternoon, My prince. We Must hurry to the dressing-room if you don’t want to be late getting ready for the festivities in the main hall.” The young knight said. presenting a hand to help her liege up. “Come and make haste, my liege.”

The prince was still groggy from his sleep. but more-so, he was concentrated on his dream. as they walked into the castle, he needed to talk to someone about his dream, and the only person he could ask is his loyal knight.

“I had a peculiar but whimsical dream.” The young prince said “I was in a strange place called Beach City. i was a commoner, i believe. and i was living with a few of my court members as well as a gentleman with long hair.” The young prince said “But more importantly, you were there, Sir Maheswaran.”

“Sounds like an interesting dream, my liege.” The young knight said in acknowledgement. She said something that stood out of character in her roll. not something she normally does, but when she does, the more comfortable the prince becomes being around her. “Do…do go on.”

“Well, in my dream, you were my knight as well. you had long flowing black hair, but then you cut it short. just like how it is now.” The young prince went on “And I’m not quite sure, but, i think we had something…more. i think we were more than just…friends.”

The young knight hesitated for a moment, almost looking as though she was going to trip over her own feet.

“My liege…that’s very…interesting” The young knight said, sounding nervous “Was there more?”

“I can’t remember. i think we must hurry to get ready for the ball.” The young prince said, picking up the pace with his knight. “Sir Maheswaran, may i ask you a favor? you can decline the offer, but...”

“...Yes?” The knight asked.

“Sir Maheswaran, i know this might raise some eyebrows, but would you accompany me to the ball?” The young prince asked nervously.

“But of course, my liege.” The young knight said “I’m already going to be with you there to protect you”.

“No. I mean…would you accompany me,” The prince began to ask very nervously “as…as…Lady Maheswaran?”

The young knight stopped in her tracks. her eyes widened as she looked at her liege. “My liege…i don’t think that would be appropriate.” The young knight replied, shocked at the proposal. “I’m just a knight, and nowhere near the status of gem royalty. I can never be accepted by the matriarchs. what will your mother say?”

“Never you worry or mind about her.” The young prince said, gazing into her eyes “I…nevermind. i said it would be ok if you declined. and i will respect that claim.”

“My liege, my duty is to protect you. To lay down everything for your well being. I am flattered by your proposal.” The knight said, who was beginning to sound more depressed the more she went on. “But…i can never be accepted. my job is to keep you safe…nothing more.”

“But” The young prince began, unable to stop himself as he reached out and held the knights gauntlets. “But…i think i would be safer if you accompanied me as…my date…than as a knight.”

The young knight stared down at her shoes for a brief moment, then looked up with determination.

“We must hurry, we’re almost there.” The young knight said, picking up the pace, while holding the young prince’s hand. “We can make it in time, but we will be cutting it close. I’m honestly not sure what dress size i am, but we’ll just have to sail by the wings on that one.”

The young prince looked shocked and filled with joy.

\-----

Fusion/Children; Peridot’s persistent pestering.

Peridot had always been confused and curious about how fusion works. Now that Lapis is back in her life, she wants to try to learn how to fuse with her. But at the same time, she can’t just talk to the other gems about this out of the fact that they might make fun of her. She needed to go to someone she can trust. She went to the masters of fusion (to her at least), Steven and Connie. This was when their unusual nightmare began.

Normally, Steven and Connie like to spend a lot of their alone time as Stevonnie. In a way, it saves money on food, price of admission into Funland, and more importantly, they just fuse to be with each other. And with their hectic schedules of school and gem missions, it’s these alone times that make all the difference. That was until a curious peridot began to follow them and start taking notes. 

At first, Peridot’s main form of observation was passive, secretive, but mostly comical since Stevonnie always knew she was there. They tried not to pay attention to her, but then Peridot cranked up the pestering with indirect questioning towards Steven, Connie, and Stevonnie. For instance, when Stevonnie was eating Pocky while watching cartoons, Peridot crept into Steven’s room and sat right next to them. She remained silent for a while, leaving Stevonnie on edge. Finally, Stevonnie spoke.

“So…Peridot…how’s thing-” Stevonnie began to asked before being cut off by a nervous looking peridot.

“Are you doing the pocky challenge?!” Peridot blurted out. This left Stevonnie both baffled and blushing.

“W-What? No! We’re just eating snacks and watching anime. Why would I be doing that with…me.” Stevonnie voice began to trail off at the realization of that they could have been doing that without knowing it. This caused them to unfused while in middle of eating a picky stick. After unfusing, Steven and Connie were indeed eating the same stick, and were kissing each other. But out of nervousness, Connie bit on her half of the stick and moved away from Steven.

“Ooookay then! Need to head on home to do some good old homework” Connie said, getting up and walking awkwardly to the door while profusely blushing. “Yep, good old difficult homework, going to be doing that all afternoon, and definitely not screaming gleefully into my pillow!”

“Um, Connie? Are you ok?” Steven asked, noticing that her nose was bleeding a bit. “Your nose is-”

“TOTALLY DOING HOMEWORKSTEVEONOKLOVEYOUBYE!” Connie screeched while trying to hide her excitement. She then ran out of his room and out the front door, screaming ‘YEET!’ as she was doing so. Steven began to have a bad feeling about all of this.

“This is…this is going to be a thing now, isn’t it?” a deeply blushing Steven asked Peridot in a flat tone.

“Well…. were you doing the Pocky challenge?

It got worse from then on out. For an entire week, Peridot was pestering Steven and Connie about fusion. Questioning everything from ‘who’s really eating what?’ ‘who takes the lead when they’re dancing as Stevonnie?’ ‘when you’re studying, who’s actually learning?’, all the way to some uncomfortable things that they just choose not to answer. But one day, Stevonnie had enough. After asking about if they’re making out right now, Stevonnie was pushed to the edge, and decided to take delicate action.

“Peridot” Stevonnie said “I think it’s time we had…the talk.” Peridot knew what having ‘the talk’ meant. She whipped out a pad of paper and a pen, but Stevonnie shook their head and gently put the pad of paper aside, sat down, and put Peridot on their lap.

“You see, Peridot…Fusion isn’t about physical affection, or just being a tool or tactic, or even some sort of parlor trick.” Stevonnie said, sounding like a parent “In a way, fusion is all of those things, but more importantly, it’s an experience. When we’re Stevonnie, that’s what we are. We’re not making out, or doing anything…like that. We’re just Stevonnie. Fusion is not something that should be forced, it’s just something that come’s natural. And don’t worry about trying to fuse with Lapis. Sometimes, just being together or being a fusion is nearly one in the same. Do you understand, Peridot?”

Peridot was lost in thought. But then had a spark of realization.

“Physical…tool…trick…I think I do.” Peridot said.

Peridot leaped off of Steven and walked out of the house. After that Steven and Connie unfused, sunk themselves into the couch, and sighed in relieve that the awkwardness was over.

“You know, if we ever end up marrying each other and having kids, we’re going to be awesome parents.” Connie said, holding Steven’s hand.

“Or at least when you get that flower sack assignment where you have to take care of it like a child. Easy A.” Steven said.

“I don’t think they do that anymore, which is a good thing. I would have been paired off with someone in the class” Connie said, squeezing Steven’s hand. “And I can’t imagine being paired up with anyone but you. Plus, most of the classmates I have are dumb. Really dumb. Like Peridot opening a jar of pickles with a plunger grade dumb. I want to go on home-studies so much.”

An hour later, Lapis walked through the front door and stood in front of Steven and Connie, looking both unamused, and wearing duct tape around her chest.

“I need to have a word with you both.” Lapis spoke, turning around to show a grinning Peridot, who seemed to tape herself to lapis, like a green backpack. “It seems you’ve been giving out some really bad ideas.”

Peridot, at that point threw her hands in the air, and decried “We’ve fused!”.

Parenting would be a difficult bridge to cross, but that can wait until the far-off future. For now, Peridot would be good practice. Steven and Connie looked to each other, trying not to laugh. Their attention turned back to the duct tape fusion.

“yep. That’s fusion alright.” Connie said. “You nailed it perfectly.”

“Text book fusion, right there.” Steven said, with a smirk. “A better fusion than either Garnet and Stevonnie.”

“FUSION FOREVER!” Peridot screeched while an unamused Lapis sighed loudly.

\----------

 

Monster AU; Weak Risotto (rewrite)

It was going to be great, or at least, it would have been great. After a fiasco that happened a few years prior, Steven and Connie wanted to get their parents together again. To get to know each other better this time. Apart from Garnet, there wouldn’t be any large fusions, no running away to apple farms, no feeling like a disappointment. Even though their parents said that they didn’t have to, it was a free dinner with friends. The question of ‘who could say no?’ had, without warning, turned to ‘who could have predicted that THIS would ever happen?’. 

The glass windows had been thoroughly shattered, leaving only small pieces of glass strewed around like confetti throughout the kitchen, living room, and dining room area. The dining table that was set meticulously and with care had been turned on its side with utensils scattered on the floor, a burning candle snuffed out by its own wax, and folded swan napkins undone. The kitchen area was just as bad. The glazed broiled salmon had been mashed into the ground by footprints. The tossed salad was thoroughly tossed in the air and all across the counter, with a few leaves already burned by one sole burner still on. But out of everything there, all of the destruction, the chaos, only one thing was still not amiss; a saucier pan of risotto, sitting on a pot holder, and with its lid still on, keeping it warm.

On the ground near the counter was a young man who was on their knees, silently crying over some of the spilt juice that came from one of the glasses, his dress pants had soaked up some of the juice. But in reality, it was over something else more troubling than he could ever fathom. tears were slowly dripping down his face, knowing that he was to blame for all of this. Again, another major mistake they will have to learn to ignore. An ugly habit to nurture. But he wasn’t alone in that room. a young woman stood over him. She wore a red dress and a red glowing bracelet, as well as holding a large sword. She knelt down right next to the boy, and before she could say a word, the boy spoke first.

“The risotto, Connie.” He spoke.

“Steven?” Questioned Connie.

“All of this. It was the risotto.” Steven answered. Connie looked around the house, trying to figure out how a rice dish could cause so much chaos, only to dismiss it half a second later.

“Steven. This wasn’t your doing. None of this was. And I clearly doubt it was-” Connie attempted to console Steven before being interrupted.

“I used low sodium vegetable broth instead of chicken stock. Connie, I just wanted to impress Dr. Maheswaran with a health-conscious meal so she wouldn’t hate me so much! Face it, your biscuits’ risotto game is weak. I. Make. Weak. Risotto.” Steven moaned through the tears. “You should marry Peedee. He can work a fryer.”

Connie closed her eyes, rubbed the bridge of her nose, and sighed deeply. This is a new level of sadness, about a few marks below about crying that snails can’t eat fry bits. It was time to go into full blown, tier 10 knight-mode. She stood in front of Steven, shoved the sword into the floor with remarkable force, and picked Steven up.

“Steven!” Connie said, before seeing that Steven was leaking from both eyes, and both sides of his nose. She was dealing with a high grade ‘ugly-crying’ situation. She brought him to his feet, grabbed the cleanest napkin she could find and wiped away his tears. “Ok. Steven, one: My mom already loves you. It’s really awesome and considerate of you to think about low sodium alternatives in these days where everything has a ton of salt in it. That’s insta-brownie points!”

Connie then held the napkin to Stevens nose as he through instinct blew into it. 

“Two: Peedee isn’t a magic-girl type boy who can summon shields and bubbles. He can’t fly an ancient leg ship, which I might add is VERY un-aerodynamic. And he doesn’t have a pet pink zombie lion, an awesome alien family, and most of all, HE AIN’T NO BISCUIT!” Connie said tossing aside the napkin and firmly grabbing Stevens’ shoulders. “And in all honesty, not only is the whole ‘working a fryer’ thing so far down on my list of ‘must haves’ it’s nonexistent, I think he has a crush on Jeffrey. It’s kind of cute when you really think about it, but everyone thinks they’re out of each other’s league. The world isn’t ready for ‘Peeffrey’.”

Connie then turned Steven’s head to look out the window.

“And three,” Connie spoke. “This was not caused by flipping risotto!”

Steven and Connie looked out to the ocean, where a gigantic Frybo-kaiju, back from the briny depths, has come back for revenge on the unsuspecting townsfolk of the seaside city. As the large, mutated, possessed mascot dragged itself out of the ocean, causing large waves to crash against the shore, The Diamonds’ mech was flying around it, shooting and diving at it. It seemed that all of the Diamonds, White included, wanted to protect Beach City. But even the Diamonds power seems to be no match to the demonic Frybo-mon.

“Steven? Biscuit? I’m going to need you to get out of this funk. This isn’t because of you, or your awesome risotto. And yes, I had a little bit before all of this went down and I’m definitely not sorry for it.” Connie said, feeling slightly guilty in hindsight. “This is all because some mutated gem monster didn’t get the message the first time. But the first time, I wasn’t there…. with a sword. And you didn’t know about your shield and bubble powers. And you took them down in the freaking buff. We can take them down now in a flash!”

Connie then lifted up both of his hands to clasp them together with hers.

“We can take them on, Steven. Side by side. Biscuit and Strawberry. Jambuds! The original S.U.O.T.P.! ARE! YOU! WITH! ME!?” Connie asked, yelling out loud. Steven, on the other hand…was not with her.

“But…The risotto…” Steven muttered quietly, a few tears streaking down his face. Connie’s left eye began to twitch. She sighed as her head hung low.

“Oh boy. Love you forever, Steven, but you need to get your priorities straight. Which is why I’m going to apologize to you for doing this. Steven, I’m sorry, I need to use you for your biscuit bod.” Connie said with a deep sigh at the end. She turned to rip the sword from the ground. She then turned back to Steven to put the sword in his hand, raised his arms up so the sword, which seems lighter than it looks, would be pointing up, and she began to do some stretches.

“Um, Connie? What are you doing?” Steve asked before Connie lifted him over her head like a strange looking spear with a magic-boy shaped handle.

“SHIELD POWERS, ACTIVATE!” Connie roared out loud, holding Steven amusingly over her head.

“Connie, I don’t think that’s how it would- wait, WHAT?!” Steven shouted as he looked to see a shield forming above them like an umbrella. “Connie! How did you know that would work? Why don’t you tell me of the things you know I can do?!”

Connie looked up at Steven with a sly grin.

“Girl gotta have her secrets, and a Knight gotta know when to use them. Also, you can pretty much do whatever you set your mind to, or at least most things, when you know you’re in love.” Connie said with a wink. “Now, CHARGE!”

Both Connie, with Steven held over her head charged at the rampaging monstrosity in an epic battle of survival that lead to a victory.

And if you really want to know how the story ends, Both Steven and Connie end up in traction after the fight in comedic matching full body casts. Steven didn’t really need it, but he didn’t want Connie to be lonely in the clinic, and Dr. Maheswaran didn’t want Steven to cure her in his own way.

Amethyst ate all of the risotto.

(I know this was posted in the Valentines Day edition of CGC, but it was well received, even after some grammar errors were fixed. This one was more of the crazier stories I came up with, I really enjoyed writing it.)  
\--------

 

Hybrid Connie; Any Regrets?

The Astronautalis class frigate held its holding pattern for hours before the autopilot systems pulled the 152-meter frigate in close to the refueling systems of the hydro-plasma platform sitting a comfortable 50 million miles from the sun of the Baeldier system, 250 light years from the Sol System. The flood lights shined on the decal and name of the ship, a Pink Lion with its tail spelling out ‘Leo Jr.’. Both the captains were still annoyed to this day that Lion Jr., Lion 2, Lion II, Lion the second, Lions little brother, Cookie Cat, and even Lionlicker321 were all taken. The Universe was teeming with life, but why did they all take the good names?

With a loud ‘CLUNK’, the ship was hooked in and refueling had begun, and since the Leo Jr. had been running on fumes for the past 2 jumps, It would take a few hours before they get up and go again. The loud clunk had awoken one of the captains of the ship. Jostled awake, the somewhat average sized being groaned as he got up from the bed and lumbered their way into the galley. Looking around, they awkwardly fumbled their way towards a boxy looking coffee maker that showed the settings ‘Coffee’, ‘Tea’, ‘Espresso’, and finally a setting with a piece of masking tape as a label with the words ‘S+C Magical wakeup juice V 4.11.13 (beta)’. The captain took an empty flower pot, filled it with a slightly murky colored water from the small micro-kitchen faucet, and dumped it into a small hole on the side of the boxy looking machine using an old metallic funnel. And as though it was an old ritual, he turned the nob back and forth 4 times, knocked on the face of the machine 3 times, and then turned the knob all the way to ‘Magical wake up juice, setting while pressing the knob inwards.

It took a few moments for the coffee machine to start warming up. In the meantime, the middle-aged man stood, hunched over the sink, trying to wake up. But in a split second, he looked over at the coffee machine and saw that he forgot to slip cups under the nozzles. He grabbed the two closest, mostly clean cups he saw and placed them down just before the coffee came out. That alone woke him up, but only a little bit. The hum of the ship wasn’t doing him any favors, and his co-captain was probably asleep in their chair again. If it weren’t for auto docking and fly by wire auto piloting, they would have flown into a pulsar long ago. And with a ding, the coffee was ready.

The dull metallic door to the small bridge of the ship slid open with a slight squeak. The man walked gingerly into the cabin, carrying the coffee, both with one cream blobs and two sucrose cubes. Just like how they’ve been drinking coffee for over 300 years. In the other captain’s chair was a tall middle-aged woman who looked very unusual. Her skin had a lavender hue to it while her medium length hair was a very dark shade of purple, with a few mild violet streaks through it. There were a couple of lines around her closed eyes, and a couple of small scars on the bridge of her nose and cheek. All signs of a life well lived. Her height superseded her Co-captains by almost 4 inches. But no matter how long they’ve been at the helm of the ship, it never mattered. Not even when they would just set the ship on cruse mode and slowly dance to some of the oldest music in the galaxy.

“hey, Connie? Strawberry? You awake?” The man asked the strange, tall, purple woman, who shifted somewhat in her seat before her bright eyes opened wide to see him.

“Jeez. Steven. did we dock already?” Connie croaked while looking outside the window to see the floodlights of the refueling station. “Baeldier system?”

“Yep.” Steven said, his weary eyes looked out through the window. “Baeldier. And with no hiccups, pirates, bounty hunters, and miscellaneous annoyances, 5 more jumps till we’re home.”

Steven plopped down in the other captains worn out chair. He set down his coffee and reached out for a hair tie. He then proceeded to pull back his incredibly curly hair, which had streaks of pink running through it. After a few moments of fumbling with it, Connie decided to help him out. After a few hundred while, Stevens big fingers aren’t as nimble as they use to be. Plus, she always knew how to pull his hair back and tie it up to make it look like a bouquet of flowers.

“There. Done.” Connie said, kissing Stevens slightly wrinkled skin.

“Thanks, Connie.” Steven smiled as she was about to walk back to her chair, but stopped for a moment and looked down at Steven’s lap.

Is…that seat taken?” Connie asked bashfully. Steven looked confused.

“You mean…my chair?” Steven asked before it clicked that she wanted to sit on his lap. “Oh. Right. Waking up. No. you…you can sit here.”

Connie gently sat down on Stevens’ lap sideways, her legs hanging over the armrest while her back was cradled by Steven. This wasn’t the most comfortable position, but it was their favorite, normally because they’re usually separated by a small communication console no wider than a foot. Some days, that one foot feels like a million miles away, and other days, it’s like it’s not even there. Being on that ship, working on it, fixing the Pearl-droids, trading, shipping, fighting, it’s become less of a ship, and more of a way of life for them now, which beats just sitting on an ever-changing planet. They sat there, lazily gazing at the stars and the ships floating by. The silence was gently broken when Steven looked down at the console to notice the time and date, with showed a pink star at the top corner, a passive reminder of something important.

“Happy Anniversary, Connie.” Steven spoke. Connie shifted her gaze from the window, to Steven, and then to the consol. A deep frown had emerged.

“That’s today?” Connie said disappointedly. “we were supposed to be home by now. We won’t get back in time for…nothing.”

“What?” Steven asked curiously.

“It’s…. well, since we won’t make it back within the next 10 hours, I kind of had a reservation for us over at ‘Chez Crabe Cabane’.” Connie answered disappointingly. “4 months reservation in advance. Plus had to bribe three people to just get the phone number for the place.”

“Chez Cra- ‘The Crab Shack’? They’re reopening it?!” Steven asked “Why would they even think about doing that? I mean… Connie. You didn’t need to do that.”

“500-year anniversary. I just wanted to make it special. I remember you liked schmaltz.” Connie said, rubbing her forearms. “I know we run around a lot, trying to grab the next job, the next bounty, the next contract. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to take a breather, spend some time away from the ship.”

Steven wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her tight.

“Connie, you didn’t have to do that. We could pretty much do literally anything else than that.” Steven said, looking into her eyes. “I mean, anything else. Do you remember why it closed down in the first place?”

After a few moments, all the memories came flooding back. 150 years ago, Steven and Connie went to go celebrate not only their 350th anniversary there, but also the first time they actually broke slightly over even paid off the damages from their last firefight and still walked away with 2 million credits. but on that fateful night, It was the perfect storm of chaos. Giant squid run amok, Ice bursting into flames, flames freezing into ice, a couple of really large out of town delegates becoming infuriated at the thought of eating something that looks like their children. And the worst of it is poorly cooked linguini and shrimp. Both Steven and Connie were out of commission for a week, losing 3 contracts.

“That’s why we avoid seafood…” Connie said, realizing everything. “Also, the reason why we never celebrate our anniversary on earth.”

“Well, we could celebrate it on Earth, it’s just been a string of bad timing.” Steve said “But, I know what you mean. It’s been 500 years now. Half of a millennium of being together.”

Connie curled up closer to Steven, putting her head on his shoulder, and trying her best not to fall asleep.

“So. 500 years. Thoughts?” Steven asked awkwardly.

“182,500 days. 4,380,000 hours. Each one better than the last. But what do you mean?” Connie asked sighing and trying not to fall asleep.

“Well, did things turn out the way you wanted them too?” Steven asked “Any regrets?”

Connie thought about this for a few moments before lifting her head up and looking at Steven.

“well. You know how I kind of…you know. And you…did…this?” Connie said looking at her deep lavender toned hand. “It means, in a way, I can live forever. And since you’re a gem, in a way, you can too.”

“What are you saying?” Steven asked nervously before Connie pressed her lips to his and answered.

“It means that we’re going to be around, together, for a very long, long, LONG time. We could live well till the end of time.” Connie said, before pressing her forehead to his. “And with that in mind, I think that amount of time won’t be long enough for me to spend with you. With the Universe.”

Steven tried his best not to, but ended up bursting into laughter, with Connie following suit.

“Well, what’s your biggest regret then, mister?” Connie asked jokingly.

“Not coming up with that line sooner.” Steven said, trying to catch his breath. Connie wrapped an arm around Steven’s neck and kissed him.

“Happy anniversary, Steven.” Connie said

“Happy anniversary, Connie.” Steven replied, holding her close to him. After a while, they both fell asleep there in the chair. After the ship refueled, it made its coordinates to the sol system and flew off. They made it back safe and sound, and with one hour left of their anniversary.

 

(I honestly had no idea what ‘Connie hybrid’ meant, so I kind of did this, since she’s not entirely human anymore, but also has a part of Steven in her from now until whenever. The idea of Connie Dying one day is something most converse fans don’t want to think about, so I just jumped over the part of Connie dying, and went into the far flung future where she was brought back and is still with him after all this time. But it makes one wonder, what happened 500 years ago….)

\--------

Steven Universe; Roses’ Tree

The second gem war had been raging for 4 years. White Diamonds fascination with different gem fusions went from a healthy curiosity, to a monstrous database of what two or more gems could fuse to become. Seeing Obsidian in action a decade ago and the realization that her empire was not truly perfect was all the drive White Diamond needed to not only reinvent her empire, but to reinvent its projection and tactics upon a galaxy that never saw it coming. Eventually, her army of Obsidians, Alexandrite, and Sugalites had made landfall back on earth to reclaim it for Homeworld. Blue and Yellow had rebelled and were exiled to earth, which may have been Whites greatest mistake. Since it’s invasion, Earth, the humans, and the gems that rebelled against White Diamond, had held strong.

At this point, Beach City hasn’t seen any of White Diamonds forces for quite some time. 6 Months almost. Her forces seem to be retreating to the far north, to one of their last kindergartens on earth. With the war seemingly near an end, this gave Steven and Connie a chance to breathe, even if Stevonnie wanted to go with Blue and Yellow to chase them off. But seeing Stevonnie in action, Blue and Yellow agreed that Stevonnie deserves a break, whether if Stevonnie wanted it or not. 

Trying to keep themselves sane, they’ve taken up guarding Beach City and doing patrols across the city line to the west. Every day, they walked from one part of the beachside cliffs, up to the hills, and then to the north west part of town where Roses’ tree stood, regrown and larger than it was when it was accidentally chopped down. At first, they took it seriously, but after a week, they just like to go for walks. They would either talk about life, their future after the war, or just walked quietly holding hands and listening to the ocean wind blow through the spring time trees.

“…and that’s why we need to reach out to intergalactic neighbors to help things get back up and running.” Connie finished explaining to Steven what needs to be done if they were to ever see a better reboot for the ‘Spirit Morph Saga’. The first 4 movies were terrible, and left a bad imprint on them. They even agreed to never go see one during a date. Even if there was nothing else playing, nearly anything else would be better to watch. Even ‘Crying Breakfast Friends 3’. No one should be subjected to watching a teenager being seduced by a CGI bird. No one.

“I agree,” Steven said, half lying due to the fact that sometimes, he just gets lost in Connies voice and can’t stop thinking about how awesome she was, and about what Steven has planned. He was very nervous about today. “But would they really want to help us? They could be going through their own series of problems.”

“Well that’s why I’ll need you to use those puppy dog eyes on them. Or that funny eyebrow trick. Or maybe use your funky flow.” Connie said. “Either way, who could say no to you?”

“Does White Diamond count?” Steven asked  
“No” Connie said, instantly stopping in her tracks when Steven showed off a broad grin in contrast to the noticeable bear stubble.

“Nice trick.” Connie smirked. “But that’s the charm I’m talking about.”

“And that’s why I think you would make a great president of earth!” Steven said, going off of a conversation they had a month ago, one that Connie could barely remember. Connie gave a mild, but visible cringe.

“I won’t lie, Steven, but that’s your idea.” Connie said, trying to gently turn down Steven’s proposal. “To be honest, I wouldn’t want to be president of anything. Especially…here. Too much work, not enough Steven time.”

“Well, I would be there too as first ma-” Steven stopped himself from saying something that could spoil anything. “I could be vice president of earth?”

Connie chuckled at Stevens idea, but she was also becoming lost in thought.

“I…I don’t know what I would want to be, or do.” Connie admitted. “even when I graduated High School, I had no clue as to what I would want to do. I wasn’t even thinking much about college. Every time I thought about the future, I always tried to imagine you there. But the idea of being so far away from you, or just doing something I wouldn’t really care for…it was unfathomable. And White Diamond evading 2 days after my graduation wasn’t helpful either.”

Connie began to rub one of her arms, looking guilty. Steven came to the rescue.

“I know what that was like.” Steven said, looking up at Connie. Even at 23 and 24, Connie still managed to be a few inches taller than Steven, and he never got tired of looking up to her. “I…was kind of afraid of you leaving. I might have passed the GED exams and nailed the PSATs, but the thought of leaving things behind was troubling.”

“And the fear of ending up going to separate schools.” Connie Included. “we may have an interdimensional lion at our disposal, but even then..”

“We would still feel so far away.” Steven finished her sentence. Connie smiled at Steven. it was comforting to know they reached that stage of their relationship. Even in the worst of times, it never felt as bad as it seems as long as they were together. “Am…am I a bad person for not wanting you to…”

“Leave?” Connie finished Stevens’ sentence this time. “Honestly, not really. You never really are a bad person, Steven. I wouldn’t want to leave either. Am I a bad person for not wanting to go to college, and just spend the rest of my days protecting Beach City as your knight?”

“well…no…I mean, is it something you would want to do?” Steven asked cautiously. “would you really put everything aside and just bum around Beach City?”

“If it’s something I would really want to do, it wouldn’t be pushing it aside.” Connie replied. “In fact, it probably the only thing I would really ever want to do. as long as I’m with you, that’s all I would want.”

Steven smiled. Things are going smoothly. Everything seems to be going as well, if not better, than Steven had planned.

They made their way to the end of their long trail from one end of their rout to another. Roses tree was blooming more than it had ever been. And at the base of it, a peculiar rock was set at the base of the tree. Bismuth had an Aquamarine place it there last night. It had taken months of secret letters, messages, and late-night hours at Bismuths forge to get this right.

“Connie…I think I see something peculiar. Stay behind me.” Steve said to Connie, drawing his shield. “This might be a booby trap, so-”

Before Steven could finish, Connie ran ahead of him, zeroing right on the strangely placed rock. She put on her monocle sensor that looked like an eyepatch and began scanning it. After a few seconds, she took a few steps back.

“It’s pummus. But all the way out here?” Connie said, still analyzing the scan results. “But…there’s an anomaly in it. Steven stay back!”

Steven ignored what Connie said and gently walked over to it, shield still raised. But after a few seconds, Steven made the shield disappear and gently knelt down.

“Steven!” Connie yelled, walking over to move Steven out of the way, but Steven raised a hand.

“It’s…it’s ok, Connie.” Steven said calmly “I think I know what this is. It’s a dead drop from one of our spies.”

“Really?” Connie asked, confused by what Steven said. “I didn’t think they would be doing that anymore. Not unless it was an emergency”

Connie stopped as she watches Steven gently squeeze the rock, which it broke in half easily, revealing a small metal sphere. 

“Careful, Steven!” Connie said while wincing while worrying that Steven might destroy it. She knew Steven could be gentle, but if it was important, she couldn’t take the chance. Steven, on the other hand remained in a calm state.

“It’s ok, Connie.” Steven said, trying to reassure her. “If this is what I think it is, I’ll be very gentile.”

Steven placed both hands on each half of the sphere and gently twist it, making an audible crack. This didn’t help Connie in the slightest. Steven looked down into his hands to see what was inside. He wore a worryingly surprised look on his face.

‘They’re perfect.’ Steven thought to himself. Connie was beginning to worry more and more by the second. The wind gently blew through the trees’ pink blossoms, causing a few to fall. This was it, now or never.

“Connie?” Steven asked, looking up at a nervous Connie, with a couple of blossom petals landing in her braided, shoulder length hair. She was a goddess.

“Y-yes?” Connie replied cautiously, feeling as though something had gone horribly wrong. Steven held up one half of the sphere, revealing two rings, with a small band of faintly glowing red and blue light. It really did look like the glowing arm bands they use to wear when they were younger. Connie’s puples had shrunk to mere small brown dots.

“Will…will you marry me, Connie Maheswaran?” Steven said out loud. In his mind though, he was kicking himself, knowing he said it wrong. He was supposed to say ‘Connie Maheswaran, will you marry me?’. Just when he thought that was a deal breaker, he saw Connies’ face lose all color and bearing a really confused look. He did not expect this.

“Um…Steven?” Connie asked, looking very confused and nervous. The long pause made matters worse, before it got really weird.

“Yes?” Steven asked nervously, trying to hold back tears of rejection.

“Um…aren’t we already married?” Connie blurted out, trying to stifle a chuckle. This was a direction not even 100 sapphires could see coming. Stevens arms dropped, feeling as though his last two braincells died.

“Wha…” Steven mumbled.

“I mean, the long walks, the nights where we just slow dance to the music in our heads, sharing the same sleeping bag, sharing the same toothbrushes because you would think there would be more lying around at the end of the world” Connie began listening off a number of points which could have made sense to anyone thinking they were already married. “We share the same bucket of shower water in the morning, we share our rations, share almost everything? We’ve been together in everything we’ve faced. I thought we got married a few years…. I mean, I…I thought we were…”

Connie looked down at the confused and brain-dead Steven, who looked as though as he realized he was in a b-rated fanfic for Jam-Bomb 2. An outlandish, but plausible idea. Connie then realized that this might have sound like a rejection. It was time to do what she thought she had done a while ago. She knelt down to hold the hand that has the rings.

“Yes, Steven Universe, I will marry you.” She said, romantically looking into Stevens’ eyes. And with saying that, Steven’s eyes had turned into star shaped pupils. It seemed like Steven was standing up, only to be floating up into the air, with Connie still holding his hand. Quickly, she grabbed a branch from the tree to prevent from Steven from flying off into space. She needed to find a way to deflate the situation, literally. All she could say were small words while straining to keep Steven.

“Um…. alimony. prenups. Um…50% chance of ending in a messy divorce! Diamonds aren’t invited to the reception! Peridot can’t be the flower girl! YOU CAN ONLY WEAR A NORMAL FORMAL TUXEDO AND NOT A PINK SAREE!!!!!” Connie yelled. And with the last sentence, Steven fell to the ground like a stone. Checking to see if Steven was ok.

“hey…Steven? soon to be hubby? You still breathing?” Connie asked worryingly. Steven gave a small defeated groan. “Would it help to know that almost everything I said except the saree thing was not true.”

Steven gave out a slighter, but still depressed groan. She knew the saree thing was the deal breaker. She thought Steven would have looked nice in one, but it wouldn’t have worked too well. She improvised.

“How about a pink tuxedo?” Connie asked, plucking a flower from a near by branch. She then placed it in Stevens slightly long hair, which was tied up in a pony tail. “And maybe wearing these in your hair? How does that sound? Do you like the idea?”

Steven looked up with a big smile on his face.

“I do.” Steven said. “Do you?”

“There’s my Steven.” Connie said, smiling back “And I do too.”

The brief moment of joy was destroyed by Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis falling from the tree. They were well hidden. Neither of them noticed they were up in the tree

“MY SHIP HAS BEEN VALIDATED!” Peridot declared while Amethyst and Lapis hugged Steven and Connie as they cheered. All Steven and Connie could do is smile at one another.

(This little AU was somewhat of a crazy head cannon from where White Diamond goes back to her old ways, Blue and Yellow rebelled. And near the end of the war, Steven and Connie get married in the cave north of the city. They eventually end up becoming intergalactic freelancers, going around the galaxy, taking on odd jobs and hard bounty contracts, with Amethyst and Peridot acting as engineers, weapons and piloting experts, the odd roommates, and makeshift family. But that a story for another time. I might write a wedding story in the future. I dunno. Maybe June.)

\--------

Jam-Bomb; Through the 4th wall with a plate of strawberry jam and biscuits.

Words and pictured fluttered to the top of the screen at somewhat of a rampant pace. Connie’s eyes didn’t seem to blink once in the entire time she opened up the window to show Steven what she had found. This was suppose to be a casual lunch between Steven, Connie, Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis down at Fish Stew Pizza. Peridot and Lapis don’t necessarily eat unless it’s out of being polite, or just out of sheer curiosity. But for today, they just liked the company. Amethyst, on the other hand, never turned down pizza, nor a chance to hang out with her best bud Ste-man. But once Connie got there to show everyone what she had found online, it became a lunch, and a really weird show.

“What…what is this? How did you find it?” Steven asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise and shock while looking at all of the posts. One after another, it was full of short stories, and drawings from random and different creative people. “I mean…how do they know about…well…”

Stevens’ voice kept slipping away with every post he sees. With each of those posts being about both Steven and Connie being a couple. Stories about first dates, about adventures they’ve never gone on. Some of those stories take place in the future when they’re older. Some take place in a different time. And some were either too angsty, or just borderline nsfw. Tumbler was a weird place for Connie and Steven to stumble on. Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis could only watch from behind the two.

“That is really weird. I mean, you two aren’t necessarily dating, right?” Lapis asked, looking down at Connie, who had been strangely silent most of the time she was there. She just kept slowly scrolling through the posts.

“Huh? Oh.” Connie mumbled, slowly shaking out of her trance. “um, well.”

She and Steven looked at each other, unsure how to answer that, so she and Steven went to their fallback option.

“yeah, um, no we’re just…friends…best friends.” Connie said reluctantly.

“Yeah. Just Jam-Buds is all. We’re jam-buds.” Steven said as reluctantly as Connie did, trying to hide their awkward, confusing, and abstract feelings towards each other. “Yep…she’s…she my bud.”

It got harder and harder for Steven to give a fully formed sentence without looking away at all of the pictures of he and Connie being together. It was as though someone had pried upon his mind and let loose nearly almost every idea and thought he’s ever had about Connie. Connie tried to be as silent as possible. She wasn’t sure what to make of all of this, but she had the same feeling as well. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but at the same time a different weight landed on them as well. Relationships and feelings can be like going through a mine field. One step in any direction could be fatal to them, or it could be one step closer to the truth, to freedom from the awkwardness, to no longer have to shield themselves from there.

“I just a thought though. Now stay with me here, but…” Amethyst spoke after eating her share of the pizza. She wiped her hands with a napkin and slowly walked around to Connie’s side and gently closed the monitor. “Maybe take a break from all of that, and just walk away.”

“What? And miss out on all this tasty angst?” Peridot said, knowing that Lapis is a sucker for those things. “It’s not that bad. I mean, even the mushy proposal stuff is pretty cool.”

“Eh, the angst seems to be kind of light in most of it, but I’m cool with that.” Lapis said casually, sitting down in her original chair. Peridot looked at her feeling betrayed. She really wanted to read more stories. “Besides, I think we were scrolling through enough posts with the tag ‘Connverse’ for about an hour now. You two seem cute together, but I can only watch you two be so shmaltzy for so long before I get sick.”

Steven and Connie blushed in embarrassment. This day was not going as planned. They were going to bum around Beach City, get some food, play some arcade games, go on some rides. Just hanging out. But after the discovery of tumbler, the shipping name ‘Connverse’ and the idea of a ‘jam-bomb’, which was really deceiving to Steven, hoping to see a plethora of strange preserves from around the world, everything just felt strange to both Steven and Connie.

“Meh, not sure I want to do anything today now. Want to head back to the house, Perri? We still need to polish off the second to last season of ‘camp pining hearts.” Lapis asked Peridot.

“Eh, yeah. a drama bomb like that…I think they’ll need some time to talk.” Peridot replied, attempting to take a sip from her soda. “Just, wow, who knew a couple of semi-ordinary teenagers would have such a cult following. Hey Lapis, think we got something like that?”  
“Eh, doubt it.” Lapis said flatly. “We’ll check it out later. Doubt we’ll find anything under the tag ‘Lapidot’. That would be a weird shipping name.”

“Yeah, you might be right. But it doesn’t hurt to look.” Peridot said, as she and lapis were on their way to the door. “Hey Amethyst, you coming?”

Amethyst was still sitting at the table with Steven and Connie, looking gravely concerned at the couple of confused teenagers.

“Um, I’ll catch up. I think the Pizzas are hiding more uneaten crusts around here.” Amethyst told Peridot, who was at the door, looking confused. “I’m going to shake down jenny and Kiki in a few moments. I’ll see you later.”

“Eh, ok. You’re going to miss the starting intro, but you do you.” Peridot said, going outside with lapis and making their way back to the house.

Amethyst studied Steven and Connie from across the table, trying to analyze the situation and trying to figure out how to help them. Of course, out of all of the Crystal Gems, she was the most mature, and not counting Steven, the most human.

“Hey guys? You ok? The odd couple are gone.” Amethyst told Steven and Connie, who were still processing things. “Hello?”

“Oh. Um, yeah, Jam-buds.” Connie mumbled, looking like she was a million miles away.

“Yep.” Steven said, adding on to what Connie said. “Just buds, jam-buds.”

“Guys. Let’s be honest with each other. Just the three of us.” Amethyst said, clasping her hands together. “I mean, internet aside, it’s clear you two have feelings for each other. Am I wrong?”

Steven and Connie briefly looked at each other, blushing fervently, before staring back at the table.

“Well, yeah, we’re jam bu-” Steven was cut off by having a slice of pepperoni being gently flung at his face. Amethyst, for one reason or another, had a handful of peperoni, probably pilfered from the kitchen when no one was looking. Steven was shaken from his trance. “What was that for?”

“We’re going to play a game now. Every time you two say the word ‘Jam-buds’, I’m going to fling a piece of peperoni at you.” Amethyst said, carefully looking at a slice and controlling her urges to just eat the entire handful. “Cause this seems to be the only way to have you two snap out of this funk.”

“Yep, Jam-buds”. Connie mumbled, and before Steven could stop Amethyst, or even attempt to catch the peperoni from landing on Connie’s face, Connie had opened her mouth, and the peperoni landed inside. A perfect throw. “Jam-buds”.

Amethyst looked impressed at Connies reflexes.

“Amethyst, I don’t think pepperoni is going to fix this.” Steven said, looking concerned at Connie. “This is just one of those things that should be left…alone…”

“But it shouldn’t. you can’t just brush this under a rug Steven. You’re not your mom.” Amethyst said, swiftly standing up and leaning over the chair. “Steven, Connie, I-”

Amethyst stopped herself from yelling at the two of them. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

“Don’t let all of this get to you. If you feel like you have a good thing going, then there really isn’t a reason to rock the boat.” Amethyst calmly said. “But you can’t hide your feelings from each other. You’ve known each other for, like, ever. And I’ve been watching you two. You have good chemistry. You come up with inside jokes just out of the blue as if your minds were connected somehow. You make each other laugh. You’re there for each other. That’s something people would call love. Like, really wholesome stuff. And in a world like this, that kind of thing is hard to find.”

Amethyst walked away from the table, but before she opened the door, she looked back at the two confused teens.

“Never let the world define who you are. Be who you want to be, who you need to be, who you have to be. Not for anyone out there, but for yourselves. For each other. Be that experience.” Amethyst said, slowly opening the door to the restaurant. “And take it from me. I was supposed to be some mindless quartz solder, but instead, I became, well, me. The so-called ‘most mature gem’. I’ll see you two later. Hope things work out.”

Steven and Connie sat there for a few moments before Connie put her computer back into her backpack. Steven went up front to pay, and they both walked out. Instead of going to the arcade like they were supposed to, Steven and Connie sat on the beach. Trying to take in the ocean breeze as well as Amethysts advice. They were still confused about everything. But after a few moments, Steven took the initiative.

“Connie, we really should talk about everything we’ve seen. You look shaken up.” Steven said, putting hand near hers. “Please talk to me.”

“There…there were so many…me…” Connie said, mumbling. This didn’t make sense to Steven.

“What do you mean.” Steven asked, concerned.

“didn’t you read the names of the O.P.s? I have clones out there Steven!” Connie exclaimed. “I mean, I knew my mom was a closeted mad scientist, but I never knew she made clones of me! They’re all out there, making decent fan art and fanfic. All those painting and writing. It’s all so clear now Steven!”

Connie turned to Steven, her eyes wide.

“My clones are calling to me, Steven. Calling us.” Connie said, grabbing Stevens’ hand. “It is time to unite and take over the world.”

Connie stared intensely at a confused Steven. and after a moment, Steven got that she was joking. Steven started chuckling while Connie let out a slightly audible snort. They had laughed for a few moments before Connie pressed her forehead to Stevens’. They didn’t say anything for a few moments. Their eyes were just closed.

“Are you ok, Steven?” Connie asked softly.

“I’m alright.” Steven said, squeezing Connies hand. “Are you ok?”

Connie chuckled.

“Who cares?” She plied.

“I do.” Steven said. He opened his to see that connie was mearly inches away from him. They smiled at eachother for a moment before connie leaned back down and staired at the ocean.

“Steven. can I ask you something?” Connie asked nervously.

“Yeah, sure.” Steven replied.

“Steven, I know you have a big heart, and that in a way, you love everyone you meet. But, have you ever felt like you love someone a little more? A little differently?” Connie asked, slipping her sandles off and plunging her toes into the sand. “Like, I mean…it’s just…do you…”

Steven staired at Connie, hoping she would say something that could make the situation better, or give him an opening to say how he really felt about her.

“Do you…do you want to go grab some pizza?” Connie asked awkwardly. She wanted to ask if Steven loved her, or had the same feelings for her as she did for him. She winced at the fact that she was kicking herself for not being brave enough to say it.

“Um-didn’t we just go eat?” Steven said, both confused and disappointed.

“No, I mean, like, another time. Maybe on the weekend? Late afternoon? Maybe go…see a movie too?” Connie said slowly, and bashfully.

“yeah. sure. Not sure what Amethyst would be into but-”. Steven tried to reply, but was cut off by Connie trying to clarify things.

“No. I mean, like, just the two…of us…together.” Connie clarified, trying to be as gentile as possible. “kind of like, maybe, a…”

Steven didn’t want to pry to much, but if she’s asking what Steven is thinking she’s asking, he couldn’t wait.

“You mean… like a date?” Steven asked. Connies face glowed red. She sat there silently for a few moments, leaving Steven in suspense. She eventually broke the silence.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Connie calmly asked Steven, as though she was practicing saying that line in her head a dozen times. “you know, on a date?”

Stevens face lit up with a broad smile. It may not have been the question he was hoping for, but it’s a start of something.

“YES!” Steven yelled, hugging Connie. “Yes! I would love that! What movies are playing?, when should we go? Casual? Formal? I have to get ready. But yes! I’m going on a date with my jam-bud!”

Steven kissed Connie’s cheek and ran off, leaving a stunned Connie, sitting in the sand. After Steven disappeared from view, Connie turned her gaze to the ocean. Did she ask that question on her own? Was it something she wanted, or something some unknowable force wanted? She didn’t want to reveal her doubt on reality to Steven, fearing that it could break his brain. Who was who, or what was what? For now, though, she was herself. This, asking Steven out, her feelings. They felt real. Or at least it was to her.

Late that night, Connie sat cross-legged on her bed, and staring at her laptop. A word document was opened up, but there was nothing written on it yet. Connie was nervous. She never wrote fanfic before, let alone fan-fact. Where would she go with this? Is this normal? Just before she could write a single word, a video call notification popped up. It was 10 at night. Who would be calling? Clicking open the program, she was face to face with an unamused Lapis, a joyful Peridot, and an annoyed Amethyst, duct taped together, and not looking too thrilled.

“Lapidot AND Amedot CONFIRMED!” Peridot shouted loudly, causing Connie to lower the volume as fast as possible, to not wake her parents. “everyone wants a piece of da P-dot!”

“Get me out of this Steven!” Amethyst yelled angerly.

“Meh, I’m cool with it.” Lapis said, reading more posts from tumbler.

Connie looked surprised at the strangest fusion she had ever seen. The camera turned around to show a sleepy looking Steven.

“They woke me up like this.” Steven said before yawning. “and they said that if I didn’t show you, I would be next. Sorry if I woke you.”

“No, its cool.” Connie reassured Steven. her mind was still stuck thinking about her existence as well as her date with Steven. “I was just up writing. Couldn’t sleep.”

“It’s going to be ok.” Steven said. Somehow, this was what she needed to hear. “get some sleep. Goodnight, Strawberry.”

“Goodnight, Biscuit.” Connie replied. As Peridot was howling in victory, the connection was turned off. She returned to her writing. She sat there, watching the blinking line, waiting for something to come out. But before she knew it, her fingers started typing for her.

‘Chapter 1. The date.’ Her fingers typed out. Connie stared at the title for a few moments.

‘Not much of a title, but it’s a start.’ Connie thought to herself. Maybe one day, she would show this to Steven, or maybe she would just keep writing as a way to pour out her thoughts, feelings, and emotions. And one day, she would show it to Steven, as a way of opening up. One day.

(I wanted to make some room for head cannon, crack fic, and more Connverse, so I had to tear down a few walls. Can’t be blamed for wanting more creative room, right?

\--------

S E C R E T E N D I N G  
Their eyes opened slightly. They were still on the couch, but they were no longer holding hands. Drowsily, they wiped the small stream of drool from their mouths, only to realize they they had fused in their sleep. As soon as everything came into focus, they saw the other crystal gems, sitting at the counter of the kitchen, watching them sleep.

“YAHAHAHAHA!” Peridot trilled loudly. “I’ve never seen that happen before.”

“Wait…What just happened?” Stevonnie asked looking around.

“You had a nice cat nap.” Lapis said with a smirk. “Real nice cat nap.”

Stevonnie began to blush hard before looking down at the table at a pizza box from fish stew pizza. The heavy aroma of cheese and pepperoni called out to a very hungry Stevonnie. Stevonnie opened the box to see the cheesy hot bounty that sat before them.

“How…. how did you all know?” Stevonnie asked, looking up from the golden disk of goodness. They saw Garnet smiling brightly. “Thank you so much.”

Stevonnie grabbed two slices, sandwiched them together, and began to scarf down the pizza.

“So. Had any good dreams?” Garnet asked, while Amethyst snuck towards Stevonnie’s side, looking up at them with large eyes, pleading for a slice, if not just the pizza box. Stevonnie slid the box closer to Amethyst, who took a slice. All of the crystal gems sat around Stevonnie. Stevonnie remembered a large tower, lots of cheese, medieval parties, giant monsters, flying a space ship, and doing something they hope they’ll get a chance to do in the future.

“Meh, they were decent. But all I know is that it had lots of pizza.” Stevonnie said, not telling them that most of the dream was about being with each other.

“And a lot of love.” Garnet said, leading to a lot of giggling. Stevonnie isn’t sure how she would know that, but all that mattered was that there was pizza. Pizza with jam-buds.

(Not going to lie. I think I might be hungry….)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know the jam bomb was a thing until a week before it happened. i never got into any public writing challenges before, let alone openly publish something on Tumbler in fear of trolls, but i ended up getting alot of positive feedback. with that in mind, I have one brief CGC issue coming out on St Patrick's day (Pearl comes to terms with some of her feelings), and a possible return to the original cannon i had started a long time ago. for now though, i might take a brief break in April. hope this would tie everyone over. I mean, 11K words. yikes.


End file.
